


Enemies Always

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would always be enemies no matter how much he wished otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies Always

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Enemies Always  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk (Kirk/Khan implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 104  
>  **Summary:** They would always be enemies no matter how much he wished otherwise.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'enemies' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html)

Captain Kirk listened quietly as the man in front of him talked, the more he heard the more he couldn’t help but think that... He shook his head. They were enemies, they could never be friends much less anything more but it still didn’t stop Kirk from grudgingly admiring Khan. There was something about the arrogant man that appealed to him on a basic level, a lot more than it should.

He couldn’t help but wish... a soft silent sigh escaped him. There was no sense thinking about something that could never be. They were enemies and that’s the way it would always be.


End file.
